The present invention relates generally to a strap comprising multiple pads. Specifically, the pads combine a connection to an RFID antenna and a sensing component into the same structure. In accordance with embodiments of the present subject matter, the strap is a multi-port strap. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto.
The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) to identify one of a plurality of items is well known. Typical RFID tags or integrated circuits include a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, electrically connected to an antenna. Alternatively, the microchip is first attached to a pad having electrical leads that provides a larger attachment or “landing” area. This is typically referred to as a “strap” or “interposer.” The strap is then attached to the antenna. Specifically, interposers include conductive leads or pads that are electrically coupled to the contact pads of the chips for coupling to the pads on the antennas, whereupon the area of coupling is sufficient to provide efficient coupling at UHF (ultra high frequency) frequencies.
However, it is sometimes desirable to use an alternative chip with more than one port. The chip would comprise a first port for coupling to the antenna and a secondary port. This secondary port can be configured to perform a number of functions, such as determining the open or closed circuit state. Further, determination of the connection state of the secondary port is determined by a low frequency pulse, which does not couple efficiently via the capacitance that couples the UHF connection to the antenna.
Furthermore, the microprocessor within the RFID tags stores data, which can include identifying data unique to a specific item, which is transmitted to an external receiver (interrogator) for reading by an operator and processing of the item. The microprocessor also modulates a radio frequency (RF) signal that is transmitted via the antenna. The external reader (interrogator) is used to capture the data transmitted by the RFID tag. RFID tags can be attached to or associated with items, consumer or luxury goods, apparel or garments, consumable products such as food for inventory control, shipment control, loss prevention, and the like.
The present invention discloses a multi-port strap comprising an RFID antenna and a sensing component. Specifically, the strap has a UHF port for coupling to an antenna and a secondary port. An extended area connected to the secondary port functions as an anti-tamper area, wherein a change of state indicates that the label has been cut out of the garment.